shadows_creepypasta_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Story of Entity 055
In recent years, reports have been flooding mainstream media about a mysterious extra dimensional entity. It wasn't long before people on the internet began doing their own research. Despite the fact that news reports of this thing date back to the early 1300s, people on on the internet were able to uncover more info than ever before. From what people have found, this creature has an uncanny ability to enter fictional worlds, as well as bring fictional entities into reality, as well as the other way around. The entity, named Entity 055 by the Unknown Entities Agency, has been linked with numerous suicides, homicides, mass murders, mass disappearances, and even other worldly contact. One encounter includes a Californian teens story of his encounter with entity 055. He says that he was looking for cheats on a Pokemon hacking forum on the internet. He got a PM from a user named ReNeGaDeH4X0R3304, containing an AR code, and some text. From: ReNeGaDeH4X0R3304 To: Carman22 Subject: Got Somthing for You Date: Friday, August 2010, 11:44:02 Hey bro. saw some of the stuff you were posting and I got something you might like 94000000 FFFF0000 62228845 00000000 B55E02EG 00000000 00000330 000FT0TZ D2000000 00000000 You might have to start a new game for it to work. it's for action replay, Pokemon Platinum. have fun. Here is his story: I hadn't seen this code before, so naturally I was interested. I went ahead and put it into AR, and started a new game on my spare Pokémon Platinum. I played it for a little while, and nothing abnormal was happening. I was getting a little impatient after I beat Roark, since nothing had happened yet. But still, I was having a fun nostalgia trip, and I was still interested in what the code would do, so I played on. I kept playing, but still nothing was happening. I was starting to wonder if I had been duped, if nothing was going to happen at all and this guy was just wasting my time. But since I had nothing else to do, I kept playing. Finally, I had seven gym badges and was going through Mt. Coronet when things started happening. I was going through the mountain, infested with grunts. The battles went normally, except for the dialogue. Every once in a while, a grunt would say something different after you beat him. I remember when I started battling one of them he said, "Turn back, while you still have the chance," and after I beat him, "Don't go any further. You'll be sorry." Of course, this only provoked my interest even further. I kept going, until I was at the snowy part, almost near the top. This is where really weird things started to happen. Whenever I battled a wild Pokémon, it fled. Every grunt I met told me to turn back. When I finally reached the Spear Pillar, I battled Mars and Jupiter normally, but again, their after-battle speech was different. It went, "It's too late now. You should have listened. You should have turned back. All is lost." After that, Barry healed my Pokémon and said "May God have mercy on your soul." Then he ran off, and Cyrus's cutscene started. Dialga and Palkia were summoned, but their cries were lower, like their fainting cries. Then the pixies came, and Cyrus remarked about how they could only control one of them. I was really anxious now, because I knew something was going to happen when Giratina appeared. I was right. The screen darkened, and the hole in the floor appeared. The pixies on the top screen were going crazy, moving around much faster than they were before. What happened next is very difficult to describe, but I will try to describe it as best as I can. Giratina's red eyes peered out of the void. Something was different about them, also. They were blood red, and they seemed to be peering right into my soul. It sent chills up my spine. Then Giratina emerged from the void, sending a shockwave over the Spear Pillar, distorting the pillars. Cyrus was still babbling on about how interesting it was, trying to keep his cool. Then Giratina spread his wings, splattering dark matter on the floor. This was very disturbing to me. But it wasn't Giratina spreading his wings that scared me. It was his cry when he did. It wasn't his usual cry. It was a lot higher. It was a piercing distorted noise, distorted so much that it almost sounded like a scream. But this was nothing compared to what happened next. Giratina readied himself to strike, his claws turning a bright orange. I noticed that they were dripping blood. Then he jumped. But this time it seemed much realer, as if he were almost jumping out of the screen. His screeching cry played again. The screen went black for about thirty seconds. When it came back on, I nearly dropped my DS. The spear pillar was covered in blood. Cyrus was lying on the floor, with six gaping holes in his body, oozing blood. I walked around, and saw Dialga and Palkia also dead, with six holes in their body. I noticed that the spear pillar was even more distorted than before, with six of its pillars curved intensely, resembling Giratina's claws. Cynthia was nowhere to be found. I tried to exit, but a message popped up, saying "YOU CAN'T TURN BACK NOW." I was pretty freaked out at this point, but things were just starting. After the message popped up, my character started walking back towards the portal in the floor. Instead of it being the portal like it was supposed to be after Giratina dragged Cyrus into the Distortion World, it was like it was before. Giratina's eyes appeared, and then he emerged and spread his wings. Instead of dark matter splattering on the floor it was blood. His cry played again, even higher and more humanlike. Then he jumped, his same jump that looked like he almost came out of the screen. The screen went black, except for my character. He stood for a second, and then spun around like when you use an escape rope. Except for that he went down, instead of up. Then I spawned in the Distortion World. Except for that it wasn't the Distortion World. It was worse. The platforms here were also covered in blood. The sky below, instead of being purplish-black, was red. And the caption, instead of saying Distortion World, said "Hell." Then Mesprit flew up to me, and its sprite flashed on the screen. I could barely look at it. It was a bloody, mangled thing that was barely identifiable as Mesprit. It also looked sad, sadder than anything I have seen before. Then another terrible thing happened. Giratina flew by, and brutally beheaded Mesprit. Its sprite fell down, down into the abyss. I couldn't bear to look at this scene anymore, so I opened the menu and selected my party. But something had changed about them, too. As if I couldn't be freaked out anymore, I was. There were five unowns in my party, and an absol. The unowns spelled YOURE and the Absol's nickname was NEXT. I quickly closed my party, only to find that I wasn't standing at the entrance to the Distortion World anymore, but I was standing where I would fight Giratina. He floated down in front of me. I turned to go the other way, but again a message popped up that said "YOU CAN'T TURN BACK NOW." Then my trainer turned around and battled Giratina. Giratina's cry was even higher pitched now, and it sounded exactly like a human screaming. The battle started. I had all my old Pokémon back now, but I still couldn't control them. The first Pokémon out was my Infernape. Giratina moved first. "Giratina used Curse!" it said. Giratina cut his own HP and laid a curse on my Pokémon. My Pokémon then used struggle. For some reason, it didn't affect Giratina, but my Pokémon still took damage. I could only watch as the curse kept depleting Infernape's health and he kept hurting himself. Finally, his HP reached 0. But it didn't end there. A message popped up. "Infernape has died!" it said. But it didn't stop there. The battle scene went away, and the music stopped. Instead it showed Infernape's sprite. Then Giratina appeared behind him. Another caption popped up. "Giratina used Leech Life!" it said. What happened next I can barely write down, it is so gruesome. Giratina began stabbing Infernape with each of his claws, leaving gaping holes in his body. They started gushing blood. Infernape's whole body started shaking, and his eyes rolled back into his head. It looked like he was having a seizure. With each stab, the seizures got worse. With the last stab, his skin began melting off, leaving his insides showing. Giratina then began ripping them out, spilling blood everywhere. All that was left was a skeleton. Then the battle scene returned. Infernape's sprite went down, like a normal fainting scene. But the caption still said "Infernape has died!" After that, my next Pokémon was sent out automatically. I still couldn't control anything. The same battle scene happened, followed by Giratina ripping it's insides out. This happened for all of my Pokémon, each murder scene getting progressively worse and more gruesome. Finally, all my Pokémon were gone. But it still wasn't over. My trainer's sprite appeared. This next part might have been the most disturbing part of all. He reached out to me, and in a real human voice, he called out "Help!" Giratina appeared behind him. Then a caption appeared and said "Giratina used Leech Life!" Giratina's cry started playing over and over, higher and higher, sounding like human screams. He stabbed my character through the back, and his tentacle went up his stomach and out his mouth. He began seizuring, and with each stab it got worse. He was vomiting blood, and Giratina was smiling widely. At the last moment, his face morphed into mine. It had a look of sheer terror on it. With one final stab, Giratina ended his life. His body slumped to the ground, the six holes in his body still oozing blood. I had had enough. I shut off my DS, and tried to calm down and think. I decided that I would delete the code from my Action Replay, erase my saved game from the DS, and start a new game. I turned my DS on, selected Pokémon Platinum, and went to the title screen. I couldn't bear to look at Giratina anymore. I pressed start, and the screen went black. I started mashing buttons, but nothing happened for about 2 minutes. Then a message appeared, and it said "YOU'RE NEXT." Then Giratina's two blood-red eyes appeared on the screen, staring into my soul. He screeched again, and did his jump that looked like it was almost coming out of the screen. Except this time, it was different. IT WAS COMING OUT OF THE SCREEN. Its claws came out, then its head, staring at me and smiling. I was frozen in terror and disbelief. Then it grabbed me, and started pulling me into the game. I came to my senses, and started struggling to get free. But its hold was too strong. It was still pulling me in. With a last ditch effort, I forced the DS closed and threw it into my fireplace. It started screaming, the high pitched human scream. The scream morphed into a roar, louder than anything you have ever heard, as loud as a rocket engine. It kept roaring as it burned. Finally, after a few minutes, the roaring died away into a small squeal, as it burned away, ceasing to exist. I crawled weakly onto my bed, not knowing what to do. I tried forcing my eyes closed, but whenever I closed them, I saw Giratina's eyes, staring back at me. I don't know how long I stayed on my bed, maybe hours. After a long, long time, I heard my mother's car pulling into the driveway. I was still too weak and scared to move. She called to me, telling me she was home. I didn't answer. She came into my room, and saw me shaking on my bed. She dropped her bags (she had been shopping) and rushed over to my side. "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked. "Come on, get up. I'll get you a glass of water." I rolled over, and slowly got out of bed. She was just leaving the room, and happened to look back at me. "Oh my God!" she yelled. "What happened to your chest?" I looked down, and saw that my shirt was torn. I removed it, and was confronted by six scratch marks over my heart, oozing blood. As I said before, everything here is completely true. Don't ask me how any of this happened, I don't know how myself. When I told my mom what happened, she didn't believe me. My psychologist didn't believe me. Nobody believes me. They all tell me it was my imagination. But I saw what I saw. I went back to the forum where ReNeGaDeH4X0R3304 had sent me the message. I tried to search for him, but his account was nowhere to be found. The only proof I had was the message, my burnt DS, and the scars on my chest. My mother suggested that I try the cheat code again, but I would never do that. It is too dangerous for me, her, or ANYONE to try this. I googled it, and THANK GOD it wasn't anywhere. I deleted the cheat code from my computer. Hopefully it is gone forever now. I guess it's better for everyone to think I'm crazy than to find out that I'm not. If you ever find this code, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DON'T USE IT. I will never, ever cheat on a game again. I will never play Pokémon Platinum again. I just can't bear to see Giratina anywhere. I sometimes have nightmares about Giratina murdering my Pokémon and my trainer, and then dragging me into the DS. The reason I'm posting this 2 years after it happened was that I re-convinced myself that it did happen after everyone told me that I was crazy, and that I also finally got the courage to talk about it. So that's my story, I guess. Even now, if I shut my eyes, I can sometimes still see Giratina looking back at me, staring into my soul... It is strongly believed by many that ReNeGaDeH4X0R3304 was Entity 055. Most encounters with Entity 055 either involve someone finding, or buying a copy of a video game, and playing it. However, there have been reports of people watching strange episodes of TV shows, dubbed "Lost Episodes" by internet users. Lost episodes are either aired, or found by an individual. Speculation/ Discoveries by UEA Entity 055 is a supernatural, extra-temporal, hyper-dimensional being of unknown composition or appearance. Despite the fact that Entity 055 has never been seen, most people theorize Entity 055 as a black mass, void, or a silhouette of a person. While Entity 055 might not sound dangerous at first, the threat lies when it comes to its ability to bring fictional characters, items, entities, or even locations or occurrences into the real world, as well as the other way around The scientific process behind this is not yet known. weather it be magic, or something else. Another ability that entity 055 possesses is psychological torture. Most people who have interacted with with items that have been tampered with by Entity 055 (most commonly video games) experience profound changes in their lives afterwards. Some have even attempted suicide, or have attempted to kill others due to this. However, Any definite particular reason as to why Entity 055 does what it does, would be anyone's best guess. The only general certainty that can be drawn from Entity 055's behavior is that it is malevolent. The first Entity 055 encounter recorded by UEA was a story written by a man from Texas. He says that he and his girlfriend wanted to buy a copy of Super Mario Bros 64 for nostalgia sake. When they got it, the game was heavily modified, and much more dark, gory and bloody than the original. The man describes hearing sounds outside the game, such as footsteps and whispering during his experience. Barney also describes seeing himself in the game as a hanging corpse briefly before passing out from a really bad headache. Right before he passed out, he remembers seeing a black mass hovering over him. In terms of the people who play the modified games, or watch the modified films, it can be concluded that the way that the subjects act is either due to hypnosis, or some kind of possession from an unknown force, presumably Entity 055. It is a kind of psychosis, However, it unclear if this psychosis is simply them speaking for themselves, or if it is actually Entity 055 pulling the strings. In it's most generalized form, these subjects could be considered insane individuals, that are apparently under its control or influence. This also raises the potential of communication between Entity 055 and said subject. This includes creating any form if electronic media, to communicate with whomever they might feel the need to. This means that there might be videos or files out there with communication from it. Entity 055 is impossible to contain, however, any media modified by Entity 055 must be contained as soon as possible, as a release of any fictional entity could result in a cataclysmic event. In case of accidental release of said fictional entity, a Navy SEAL team, as well as an aircraft squadron consisting of 5 A10 Warthogs and 3 B2 Bombers are to be deployed to locate and neutralize the threat. UEA has gathered information about the entity from alleged victims, and people who have encountered, or seen entity 055. All of the following information came from the sources mentioned above, as well as internet research. An alleged photograph of Entity 055 has been found in a house of one of Entity 055's victims. How the image was captured was unknown. Entity 055 appears to be 6 or 7 feet in height. It's head is shaped like a tetrahedron. It appears to be wearing an all black suit, with two strange glowing symbols on it's tie. These symbols in question don't correspond to any known tribe, civilization or society, and has never been documented in history. The background scenery doesn't match that of our world, Consisting of a series of very strange and disturbing black shapes, as well as an evening sky. Entity 055 does not appear to be holding any items. There is quite a lot of speculation about what Entity 055 is, how it originated, and where it came from. Some people have suggested either it's an alien, or a demon, but most think it's something else. Entity 055 possesses countless supernatural abilities, Listed in the card above. It is immortal, as it is believed to been around for millions, possible billions of years. Detrimental contaminants such as disease, pathogen, viruses, and bacteria are harmless to Entity 055, and he is also unaffected by poisons/toxins/venom, allergen, alcohol, drugs, and radiation. Entity 055 also seems to be immune to fire. Entity 055 can modify and warp itself through various means.It's primary method of movement is teleportation, but has also been seen walking, and on some occasions, sprinting. One witness even claimed that he saw Entity 055 transform into a large spider like insect, which looked like an Assassin Bug/ Spider hybrid. It also has access to the fictional world. It can transport itself into movies, video games, TV shows, and even books, and bring things from the fictional world to our world, as well as the other way around, as mentioned before. How this works is unknown. It is theorized that this technique involves altering quantum mechanics, and subatomic particles, such as quarks or atoms. Entity 055 can move itself through time, as well as apply deadly diseases to it's victims, as well as disabilities. It can modify one's genetics, or physical looks. It can also take form of other people, and even animals, which it rarely does. Entity 055 appears to have an "alternate form" which appears to be a normal man in a suit, red tie, and aviators. Entity 055 can create limitless manifestations, avatars, and copies of itself across existence, allowing it to track down multiple victims at once, torment a single victim or a group of adjacent victims or pop up in other worlds, timelines and time periods. Entity 055 can create limitless manifestations, avatars, and copies of itself across existence, allowing it to track down multiple victims at once, torment a single victim or a group of adjacent victims or pop up in other worlds, timelines and time periods.Earthquakes and manipulation of the weather, such as to make it rain, snow, hail or storm, to have lightning strike down or to conjure up gusts of wind. Category:Supernatural Category:Mysteries Category:Characters Category:Computers Category:Internet Category:Paranormal Category:Killers Category:Long as fuuuccckkk Category:Videos Category:Entities Category:Events